Evil is my middle name
by misslisa
Summary: What happens when Loki hears about a town where the most powerful magic in the world can be found? Infiltrating Storybrooke he meets loads of people but finally he meets his match in Regina. Will he be able to withstand her magic, her power and most importantly her charm? AU
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Something different this time: a once upon a time - Thor (Loki) cross over. I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review to let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Evil is my middle name"  
Prologue

He was late.

A meeting was called just about 15 minutes ago and even after all the trouble he just went through he still wouldn't make it on time. His Lord would not like this. Definitely not like this. Punishment would be severe, will his Lord notice his tardiness. And the Lord will notice, nothing escapes his watchful eye. With that thought in mind he ran even harder, harder than he had thought he was even capable of. His life was on the line.

Finally the doors to the grand hall entered his vision. It appered that the guards had just closed the doors. Damn. That wasn't a good sign. "Late again, ey? Good luck in there son." The guard gave him one last look filled with pity before he opened the door for him. Not having the time to reply, he just nodded and sped through the opening.

Everyone was already there. The grand hall was filled with 100 others, all in a circle around the centre, his Lord. Hopefully he wouldn't notice him just entering. He was sat with his back towards him, in conversation with his personal guard.

He praised the gods, he had been lucky. He snuck in between his colleagues, trying to blend in the crowd. The others threw him knowing glances. They knew what happens when their Lord is displeased. It ain't pretty, which is why none of them even think about ever disobeying. It wasn't an option.

Their Lord finally stood up. "Now that we are all here, we can at last start the meeting. As your Lord I only want the best for our kingdom. General give me an update on the current status." A man separated from the crowd and walked over to their Lord. He lowered himself onto one knee and bowed his head.

He had heard this many times before and it never changed. All was well, his lord was still a lord and there were no threats that couldn't be eliminated. He allowed himself to let his mind wander off. He thought about his daughter. She was just four years old and he loved his little doll like no other. Her smile was everything for him. She would be home early today, and he had promised to take her on a pony ride this afternoon. It was something she had begged for for weeks now. He had finally given in to her big round begging eyes and sweet little voice. He sighed internally. That girl has him wrapped around her little finger.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by angry shouts: "... You think that is acceptable?! For months you have been telling me the same thing over and over again. It's not enough!" The guard cowered in fear over his Lord's torn. "But my Lord..." He started weakly. "NOO" The Lord was furious. He had never seen him like this before. "I need more. Asgard is not enough. Someone in here better tell me a new strategy pronto." The Lord started pacing around the hall. The crowd became icily silent. They didn't even dare as much as breathe out in fear of what their Lord might do. "Silence. No one? You puny imbeciles, what do I need you for. I should just have you all killed right here right now." The Lord smiled as he saw the shock and fear spread through the crowd like wildfire. Just like he wanted his subjects to be, in fear for his almightiness. "However, being the merciful ruler for which you all love me, I am giving you one last chance. Who will save you? Ini mini mo YOU." It startles him. No, not him, please not him. So much for his luck...

" Mr. Tardy, surely you must have a solution. I mean why else would you be late? You must have had a good reason." His Lord scraped his throught and continued with a boasting voice that resonated in the room and created chills in everyone's bones. Fear was an understatement for the feeling they all had. "You have one chance my man. One chance to save them all. Their lives are in your hands. But no worries surely you must have an idea."

The devilish smile on his lord's face didn't help him think. Think think think. How could he possibly know how to solve this problem? When he doesn't even know what the problem is... Think quickly! "Well? I'm waiting." And with that remark a light bulb went off in his head. He thought about what his cousin had told him from his travels. "My lord recently I heard of a new place. A place of magic like there isn't anywhere else in the world. A town where everyone suffers from a curse cast by their mayor. All inhabitants are so called fairy tale characters, whatever that may mean. They say the most powerful magic in the world can be found there."

He crossed his fingers hoping that would be enough to save them. His lord had calmed down though. He sat down again on his throne and stroked over his chin. "Where is this town you speak of?" "It's called storybrooke my Lord and can be found in the realm of Earth." The Lord started to smile. It was eerie seeing him like this just a few moments after his outburst.

"Very well. Now that is useful information." The Lord stood from his throne, and made way to the doors, splitting the crowd like Mozes did the sea. "General, found out all you can about this town and prepare for a vessel to send me there." "As you wish my Lord." When he finally reached the doors The Lord turned around, and looked over his shoulder. "Oh and general? Kill that man. Nobody disobeys me." He started screaming. No no no he thought he had saved them all. "No please my Lord. My daughter! NOO"

But The Lord kept walking on. Soon the cries were silenced by the doors closing behind his back. The Lord laughed. "My lord?" The guard questioned. "He was not so lucky after all. I am Loki of Asgard, and I will rule the world. He got what he deserved." And with his evil laughter resonating through his castle Loki walked away, ready to take over Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of Evil is my Middle name! I hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think in the reviews x Lisa**

* * *

"Is all in place general?" Loki asked, sounding bored. He had been waiting too long for his taste, it was time for some action. He arched a brow at the general, who was sitting opposite him at the table. All of his best spies had joined them on the remaining seats. The general sat up straight and proclaimed that all was ready for Loki's journey. "Teriffic. Walk me through it, tell me all you found out." "Of course, your majesty. As your spies have been collecting Intel from the town for weeks now, we have created a brief with all the information." The general stood up from his chair and walked around the table towards his Lord. He placed a thin folder in front of Loki. Loki's eyes were glued to the folder, taking in what was in front of him. The general waited in silence, when suddenly Loki's eyes shot up towards him. He did not even move his head, but the glare that was held in his eyes was not less scary. The general had seen this look many times before, and he knew that now was the time to start making quick prayers to the gods in his head.

"This is all? I send you to gather information on the town and this is what you bring back? I send you away weeks ago. WEEKS. You have one minute to explain yourself before I chop off your head and assign a new general." Loki still hadn't moved in his seat, even after this outburst. The General gulped. "We found out the town is inhibited by earthly fairytale characters. However, none of them hold any magic power. They all seem to suffer from split personalities, so there is no guessing whether they react differently from ordinary humans. The town is protected by a powerful spell, once you are in you can't get out. Finally, we have it confirmed from multiple sources that the most powerful magic of all is indeed found there." The last part wasn't true but the General would tell anything to keep his head. No one knew anything about the source of magic. But his Lord did not need to know that, if anything he hoped this search for power would be the death of him. His eyes never left Loki, inspecting the tiniest forms of reaction on his face.

Loki looked away and went to sit comfortably in his throne. "I am intrigued. You have saved your head. For now." He made a throw away gesture with his hand and the General quickly took the moment to scurry back to his chair. The room was silent for a while. Everyone was waiting for Loki to give orders. Loki seemed deep in thought, contemplating his next move. Finally he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers. Everyone held their breaths, scared of what could follow.

Loki looked at the man to his left. "Is everything ready for takeoff?" The man nodded yes, nervous under the stare of his Lord. "Fine. Let's go, I have waited on you imbeciles long enough, it's time I take matters into my own hands." And with the slam of his hands on the table the entire room erupted in ruckus. They had not expected this, and panic was spreading like wildfire.

The General had told everyone to keep up appearances that everything was ready, but that was far from the truth. They had hardly any information on the town, and the only thing that was actually arranged was the trip to Storybrooke. They couldn't find a way to bring back Loki once he was there. They could not send help after him, and they could not contact him. But his Lord would not know that. He couldn't know that or someone would lose his head. So he just went along with it. At least he wasn't going for a while.

But what he hadn't noticed was that Loki had already left the room and was headed for the transportation room. His servants had built a device that combined with his magic would teleport him right into Storybrooke. He was ready, it had taken them long enough. He wasn't even gonna wait for his servants to wave him goodbye, they were useless anyway. They had irritated him to no matter in the past months, so much he was glad to go to Storybrooke and be ridden of their stupidity for a while.

He went inside the device and closed the door. He flipped his cape behind him and turned around dramatically. He placed both his palms on the computer and let his magic flow to it. Nothing was happening yet, but Loki could feel his magic slipping out and invading the device. CLICK. Everything in the room went out and suddenly he was in the dark. But Loki would not stop, and willed every last ounce of his magic to flow to the machine. It had to work. He closed his eyes and concentrated even more on making sure he would succeed.

The sound of the machine cracking to life filled his ears. Loki smiled at the sound, it finally worked. Blue lamps from the machine popped on and filled the room with an eerie light. Loki had put in all his magic into the machine and now he was finally able to go get the greatest source of all magic. Life was good if you were Loki.

Loki released his hands from the machine and turned around waiting for the sensation of transport. When he felt the machine start tugging at him, he opened his eyes to lay one final eye on his kingdom in Asgard. However, what he saw was not what he had expected. Instead of looking through the window and seeing the beautiful landscape that was his, he saw the General. The General was thumping his fists on the glass door trying to break it. He was yelling inaudibly at him. But before Loki could register what was going on, he was zapped away.

"Excuse me? Sir? Could you please wake up?" a female voice slowly entered his consciousness. He opened his eyes and found himself laying on the ground looking up to a girl with brown hair and a book clutched in her arms. He grabbed his head. Where did that headache come from? God, what had happened?

"Ah thank god you are waking up! Can you tell me who you are, sir?" He was still clutching his head in pain. He sat up, while trying to find an answer for the woman. Nothing. There was only pain in his head. "I… I don't know."

The woman kneeled next to him and stroked his head. "Oh dear, seems like you got quite a bump on your head. Let me take you to the doctor and feed you a nice little breakfast. My name is Belle by the way" She took his arms and helped him get up. She supported his weight as he still had trouble standing up on his own. What in the world had happened to him? He looked at Belle, but nothing seemed to ring a bell to him.

"What is your name, stranger?" Belle asked. Again nothing entered his mind. "I can't remember... Just call me Tom for now." This amnesia was getting tired real quick. The noises around him seemed to get louder and louder as well, contributing to his growing headache. He saw that they were entering a little town, a town that was filled with life even though it seemed like only a handful of people lived there.

"Where are we?" He muttered in confusion. Belle simply smiled at him. "Welcome to Storybrooke Tom"

Now why did that name seem to ring a bell?


End file.
